1. Field
The present disclosure relates to residential and commercial irrigation systems and more particularly to systems that can be remotely actuated.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,924,032 discloses an IRRIGATION SYSTEM WITH EVAPOTRANSPIRATION (ET) BASED SEASONAL WATERING ADJUSTMENT AND SOIL MOISTURE SENSOR SHUTOFF. The irrigation system includes at least one environmental sensor, such as a solar radiation sensor that is installed on an irrigation site, and a soil moisture sensor that is also installed on the irrigation site. Programming allows an estimated ET value to be calculated based at least in part on the output signal of the environmental sensor. A pre-programmed watering schedule is automatically modified based on the estimated ET value to thereby conserve water while maintaining the health of plants on the irrigation site. The system automatically inhibits irrigation when an output signal of the soil moisture sensor indicates an amount of moisture in the soil is above a predetermined threshold.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.